


Sunshine Scientist [fanmix]

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: A fanmix for Jonah.





	Sunshine Scientist [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why Jonah gave me so much trouble compared to Kinga and Max. (...that's a lie, he gave me trouble because I listen to depressing music and he's not depressing.)

**Sunshine Scientist**  
a mix for Jonah  
[[link]](https://open.spotify.com/user/speccygeek/playlist/3urQNoANoOqPia7NPIG6EL)

 

**of Montreal - Forecast Fascist Future**

_The moon was sagging in the sky as I held her face to mine,  
All our thoughts were coming in so clear beyond the myopic mirror.  
We were darting from the place where we just couldn't fit,  
Far away from all the violence, safely flying in our own orbit._

_Why do I always have to tell you -- forget about the prescient signs, forget about the life we knew.  
May we never be stripped of anything we love, may we grow so gentle, never go mental.  
May we never go, go mental... may we always stay, stay gentle..._

\---

**Bombay Bicycle Club - Always Like This**

_Is it all ok?  
Will I come off the lightest?   
I can’t believe it,   
It’s always like this, _

_Kept it at bay  
Yes you kept your words   
There on your mouth   
But it’s not what I heard _

_If I follow the light  
That I deem the brightest   
I won’t believe that   
It’s always like this _

\---

**The Mountain Goats - Pigs That Ran Straightaway Into the Water, Triumph of**

_You're gonna fit me for that orange jumpsuit  
Please don't fit me for that orange jumpsuit  
Let me ride where the dragonflies glide_

_Yeah but you're going to do what you wanna do  
No matter what I ask of you  
You think you hold the high hand  
I've got my doubts  
I come from Chino where the asphalt sprouts_

_Big bus headed southeast from the courthouse  
But I'm not headed southeast from the courthouse  
Let some mysterious chunk of space debris  
Puncture the roof and set me free_

\---

**Andrew Bird - Imitosis**

_We were all basically alone  
Despite what all his studies had shown  
That what's mistaken for closeness  
Is just a case of mitosis  
Sure fatal doses of malcontent through osmosis  
And why do some show no mercy  
While others are painfully shy  
Tell me doctor, can you quantify?  
The reason why_

\---

**Vampire Weekend - Unbelievers**

_Got a little soul  
The world is a cold, cold place to be  
Want a little warmth  
But who’s gonna save a little warmth for me?_

_We know the fire awaits unbelievers  
All of the sinners the same  
Girl, you and I will die unbelievers  
Bound to the tracks of the train  
...  
I’m not excited, but should I be?  
Is this the fate that half of the world has planned for me?_

\---

**Ben Folds Five - Best Imitation of Myself**

_I feel like a quote out of context  
Withholding the rest  
So I can be for you what you want to see  
I've got the gesture and sounds  
Got the timing down  
It's uncanny, yeah, you'd think it was me  
Do you think I should take a class  
To lose my southern accent  
Did I make me up, or make the face till it stuck  
I do the best imitation of myself_

\---

**Spoon - My Mathematical Mind**

_I want to change your ways  
Said I'm gonna get it right one of these days  
And I'm looking through you  
Riding the brakes  
Bringing about the apocalypse  
Is not considered  
Considered cool  
Still you go setting it up  
But never give it a thought  
Just go setting it up_

\---

**Guster - Simple Machine**

_So just forget about me, I will get by on myself  
I’m not a simple machine, I have become something else_

_I’ll never find my way back  
I’ll never find my way back home  
_

\---

**Jonathan Coulton - Robots.txt**

_Once you thought that waiting ought to be enough  
Keep the pace you've got to chase it down  
Try and then, try again_

_Do your best, ignore the rest, you leave it rough  
Once you know you've got to go to ground  
Anyway, another day_

_Shapes on Shapes  
Wasted time  
Pointless points along a line  
Head down, straight on  
You'll be fine_

\---

**David Bowie - Starman**

_There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie_

\---

**The National - Lean**

_Everybody needs a prayer and needs a friend  
Everybody knows the world's about to end  
Everybody wants to know what the end will be  
Everybody wants to look before they leap  
Everybody wants a sip of wine to drink  
Everybody wants a little more time to think  
Everybody needs a reason why they run  
Everybody wants to know what they're running from_

_And I can see your fever's on the rise  
I can see the waters in your eyes  
And I can see the way the water leads  
Love will lead us all to smithereens_

\---

**John K. Samson - Alpha Adept**

_For now I know we are alone here  
Still we should be prepared to leave  
I've found a place where I have hidden  
Supplies and books and sleeping bags  
And I'll sing in my prescriptions  
From our fort out in the forest near a stream  
And they'll place them in a tiny yellow sailboat  
And sail them to me_

_All I can say is I'm excited  
All I can do is let you know  
You are the one I wanna be with  
When they return to claim the Earth  
For a planet near Orion's belt  
Where everyone is happier and tall  
And they sing a billion stories with their minds  
While flying all around the sky_

\---

**Rilo Kiley - Science vs. Romance**

_Test sites keep me up at night  
Chainlink and meters  
I talk to you  
It's cold out there   
But i'm telling you  
I'm lonely too_

_Facts versus romance  
You go and call yourself the boss  
But we're not robots inside a grid_

_Text versus romance  
You go and add it all you want  
Still we're not robots inside a grid _


End file.
